


Yurika Saves The City

by MoniKason318



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniKason318/pseuds/MoniKason318
Summary: Just a little short story its not awesome but its something .
Relationships: Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 8





	1. Yuri and Monika Save The City

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bored teenager and decided to write this it may be a little bland but at least I tried.

Yurika saves the city (Yuri x Monika)  
*Beep* Beep* Bee-* The alarm clock wouldn’t stop singing it's annoying tone. Then the alarm is pushed onto the ground with great force."Time for school!" Monika yells. She sits up and moves the blanket. She puts her feet on the side of her bed. "Ok, what to wear?" Monika Says to herself. She stood up and walked to the closet. She opens the door revealing a wardrobe varying in different types of clothes. She grabbed her school uniform and put it on. When she turned around to grab her backpack, she saw the time and realized she was 5 minutes late for school. "Oh no! I've got to go!" She exclaimed. She grabbed her backpack and bolted out of the house. She got on her bike and started pedaling to school. While she was peddling to school, the whole town looked empty as if it was a ghost town.

She parked her bike at the school. Then she busted in the doors and sprinted to her locker. As a result of this, she tripped and hit the floor. After getting up she opened up her locker. While she was grabbing her stuff, she realized her blazer wasn't buttoned up. She slowly adjusted her blazer. She got carried away trying to fix up her uniform and she didn't check the time. When she finally did get her uniform fixed, she realized that she's now 10 minutes late. She slammed her locker and ran to her classroom.

She busted in the doors to the classroom just to realize no one was there. Well, no one except her best friend Yuri. Yuri was sitting in the corner reading a novel. "Y-Yuri?" Monika says. Yuri was still reading her book, This time she was as focused on her book. as a military sniper is focused on his target. "Wow, she looks really into it." Monika says to herself "Yuri!" Monika says louder, Yuri finally realizing that Monika was standing there, she puts down her book. 'Yes?" Yuri said quietly.  
"Where is everyone?" Monika asks.  
"Oh, you didn't hear school is closed today," Yuri says.  
"So why are you here?" Monika asks. "I'm here to catch up on my reading," Yuri says. Yuri stands up towering over Monika like a skyscraper...  
"Jeez, I didn't realize you got taller," Monika says. Yuri put her book down. "Hey, you want to go get something to eat? Yuri asks.  
"Sure, where are we going?" Monika asks,  
"We can head down to the cafe by the street," Yuri asks. "I haven't had breakfast yet," Yuri says with a smile.  
"Ok, let's go," Monika says.

As Monika and Yuri walk down the street, they stop at a sign that says. "Leave this town. Run-away, they're coming!" "Huh who would write that?" Yuri says.  
"I don't know, probably someone obsessed with aliens and things like that," Monika says.  
Yuri started chuckling.  
"Yeah, probably," Yuri says while still chuckling. They open the door to the cafe and it's dead empty. "Huh, this place is usually busy," Yuri says.  
"Weird, wait a second for that sign we just saw. Do people believe it?" Monika asks.  
"No!" Yuri exclaims "Who would believe in such tomfoolery?" Yuri says. Monika runs out of the cafe and into the hair salon next door. Yuri followed. She opens the door.  
"See it's empty, the streets are empty, everything is empty!" Monika exclaims.

Suddenly the ground starts shaking. "Run!" Yuri shouts. Monika and Yuri head out the door. The ground starts shaking more violently, making Monika fall to the ground. "Ahh, Yuri help me!" Monika screams. Yuri runs back and picks up Monika.  
"Come on! I think an earthquake is happening!" Yuri shouts. Monika and Yuri ran into a building. When they enter the ground, they suddenly stop. Suddenly, the door slams shut. 'Oh No! What's happening!" Yuri shouts.  
"I don't know!" Monika says, frightened. The 2 get closer together and start holding each other tightly. The lights start flickering, the windows start slamming, the 2 hold each other tighter and close their eyes, tears forming on them. Then it all stops. They hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "Stop it at once NOW!" A voice screams. It all stops.

The door opens, the girls open their eyes to see an old lady with sparkling eyes looking at them. "Quick... Run before they come!" The old lady says.  
"Be-Before who comes?" Monika Asks.  
"The 4 Gods of Power." The lady says. She hands them her car keys. "You may only have 2-3 minutes before they wreak havoc on this town. I suggest you start going." The old lady said. The girls get up and grab the car keys.  
"What about you? Yuri says. "I'll be fine, you girls have so much to live for, Me not so much." The old lady says.  
"Thank you, I won't forget your act of kindness," Monika says. The girls started to run to the car and hop in.  
"Come on, let's go!" Yuri Shouts. The car starts with a beautiful hum.  
Yuri slams on the gas and the car zoom onto the street. Monika looks back. "I'll miss school, my house, my everything, I'll miss it all," Monika says.  
"I'll miss it too," Yuri says to Monika. She puts one arm around Monika.  
"I love you," Yuri says, Monika, turning red as a tomato reply. "I love you too,"

Monika gets a guilty feeling in her stomach. "You know what? Stop the car." Monika says. Yuri follows her orders and slams on the brakes.  
"Why?" Yuri asks. "Remember when I said I had restored everything after my terminal rampage, and I said I hid my terminal far away?" Monika says to Yuri.  
"Yeah, why?" Yuri asks.  
"Well, that was a lie, I still have access to my terminal. I could battle those gods." Monika says.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY! They'll kill you!" Yuri shouts.  
"I have to save our town now, turn this car around, then get as far away as possible," Monika says  
"Monika, please I don't want to lose you. I love you." Yuri says sadly.  
"I know but I need to do something. I have the power to beat them now if you don't let me go, I will walk myself there. Do you understand?" Monika says to Yuri.  
"Fine, I'll help, I can become a goddess as well. I just need to find the Book of Markov." Yuri says. "OK, let's go, the old lady can delay them for a little bit," Monika says to Yuri. They do a U-turn and head to the city.

They make it to Monika's house where she runs inside, and a big beaming light shines in her windows. "Monika!" Yuri shouts. Then the light dims and Monika floats out of the house with the Book of Markov in her hand. "Monika... Why are your eyes white?" Yuri asks.  
"I've seemed to gain access to new powers with my terminal," Monika says. She throws Markov's book at Yuri. "Hurray, I can see them!" Monika shouts.  
"I summon the power from the great depths of this earth! Hear my cry" Suddenly Yuri starts floating and Knives start surrounding her. Monika and Yuri now look side by side with each other. "Are you ready, Monika?" Yuri asks.  
Suddenly a big white beam shoots from the sky right at Yuri.

"Scutum cultro!" Yuri shouts and a wall of knives reflect the light and shoot it right back at the sky. Yuri launches herself into the sky and begins to start sending blades straight to the heart of Heliod God of the sun. Monika goes to Yuri's assistance and starts summoning blades made from the hottest fire of the sun and in one fell swoop, she and Yuri stab the great god right in the heart. Heliod fades away. "One down 3 to- '' Yuri is cut off by a hand emerging from the ground grabbing Yuri and throwing her into a building. On the other hand, the size of the moon shoots out from the ground and swats Monika onto the ground. "Monika!" Yuri shouts, the hand grabs Monika's Blade and throws it at Yuri Stabbing her right in the chest Yuri falls to the ground Her knives disappear and she becomes weak!  
"Yuri Noooo-" The blade then penetrates Monika's heart. Monika makes a loud grunt. Her eyes fade away and her face becomes pale." Y-yuri!"Before she could finish, she lost consciousness. "Monika!" Yuri exclaims. She starts crawling over to Monika, tears filling her eyes. She uses whatever little strength she has to crawl over to Monika. "They snuggle up, "Well, we tried," Yuri quietly says, and she loses consciousness as her body falls on Monika.

Yuri hazily opens her eyes. "You guys did it." the old lady says. Yuri finally opens her eyes and sees Monika running to her. "Yuri!" Monika shouts  
"M-Monika?" Yuri says, still very woozy. "We did it. When we both died, our power combined, and a beam of light shot out and killed the other 3 gods. The old lady also used Helios sun to heal us." Monika says.  
"Well now we have a safe town," Yuri says. Yuri stands up and hugs Monika. "I have the best friends in the whole wide world," Monika says to Yuri.  
"M-Monika, that's so nice to say, and I'm happy to have the best friend in the world," Yuri says. 'We can be more than best friends if you want." Monika says.  
"I would like that," Yuri says, her face turning scarlet red.


	2. Yuri finds her girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 3 part story and Monika gets kidnapped.

Yuri Saves her girlfriend ( Part 2 of Yurika saves the city.)  
Monika! MONIKA!!! A voice shouts. Monika is startled awake. She sits up and her eyes start to adjust to the sunlight and she can catch a tall figure. After rubbing her eyes she sees Yuri standing there ranting on about something, she's too tired to even know what she's talking about. After Yuri is done talking Monika says “Hey babe what are you doing here?” Yuri responds with “OH” She then looks over and realizes the time. “Oh, Shit! I gotta get up” She exclaims.  
“Goddamnit, Monika did you not hear me? It's 9:00 and you're 2 hours late to school!” Monika hops out of bed. “Ok lemme get dressed”  
“Yeah you better start getting dressed, I’ll be waiting downstairs you got 5 minutes before we leave.” When Monika hears that she simply replies with an “Ok.”

(It's like 9:15 and Monika and Yuri are leaving Monika's house)  
“Why didn’t you wake me up at 6:00?” Monika asks  
“Well I tried but you wouldn’t budge so I set the alarm to 6:30 and left the house thinking your alarm would wake you,” Yuri replies.  
“Well thanks for trying I guess,'' Monika says. they pull up to the school and walk into the classroom. Natsuki Immediately Shouts “what in the actual fuck Monika, Your never late, what's going on?”  
“I'm sorry rough night” Monika replies  
“Whatever we were waiting for you for the last 2 hours,” Sayori says from the back of the room.  
Monika walked up to the board and wiped off the old text from yesterday. She started to write down : ( The Festival is TOMORROW. Start writing your poems.) in a big bold font.  
“Does anyone want to share what they have written?” Monika asks the classroom.  
Sayori pops up and says “I would like to, Mrs. President.” Sayori stands up out of her chair and walks to the classroom board and starts to share her poem. After she started a knock on the door was heard. “ I’ll get it,” Monika says. When she walked up to the door and answered it a tall man in a suit asked her to step outside for a moment. When she followed his orders 2 very strong men grabbed her and carried her away. Monika tried fighting it but she wasn’t strong enough to escape their clutch. She only dared to scream one word and that was “Yuri!” she was promptly knocked out within a few seconds and carried away to the parking lot. Where the car drove off with Monika in the back, never to be seen again.

(about 5 minutes later) “Hey, guys where's Monika?” Yuri asked.  
“Here let me check,” Sayori said. She opened the door and saw there was nothing there. Well, nothing except Monika's bow that must’ve fallen out of her hair. “Hey, guys I think Monika is in trouble!” Sayori exclaims. Yuri runs to the door and sees her bow lying on the floor.  
“Monika! Where are you?’ Yuri yells. the rest of the classmates follow her lead. “Hey, let's check the cameras,” Natsuki said. They walked over to the office and asked to look at the cameras. At first, the principal was hesitant but when Sayori explained that their friend is missing, he gladly showed them the cameras. They saw 2 tall men take away Monika. “Stop, I can't look anymore!” Yuri said with tears pouring down her eyes.  
“Shhh it's ok yuri was going to find her, I promise you,” Sayori said trying to calm Yuri down.  
“I think we should report this to the police. They’d be able to find her better than we can” The principal said.  
“Ok,” Yuri said.

(Its been 1 day and they still haven't found Monika, Meanwhile at Monika's Current location:) “Let me go, please what did I do to deserve this. I just want to go back to my baby, my Yuri” Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought about her girlfriend yuri. “You know what I hate most?” One of the men said. The other man replied with “Little Girls?” “No stupid I hate little girls that are also gays!” He yelled. “By the way my name's Hank and that's Fred,” Hank said. “You know what we should let her go,” Fred said to Hank. Hank heard his response and simply replied with “Fine, She has 1 minute to get as far as possible then we hunt her down! Deal?” Hank said. “I won't accept, sorry she just a girl let her be free,” said Fred. Hank gave out a long sigh and grabbed his army knife. It was silver and gleamed from the sunlight. He cut off the ropes that were tied up to Monika and opened the door. “So which way do I go?” Monika asked. “I’ll just give you a ride, where do you need to go?” Fred asked Monika. “A friend's house,” Monika replied. Fred grabbed his keys and said, “Alright hop in the passenger seat.” Monika opened the door and they drove off. (POV: Yuri is pacing around her house trying to think of a way to rescue Monika) ‘Where is she?”Yuri questioned. The police have been no help and now she’s thinking of trying to find herself when suddenly a truck pulled in her driveway. “Who’s here?” Yuri asked herself. She walked to the door and saw who looked like a female, who looked like Monika. Yuri heard the door knock and she walked over to open it. She looked through the peephole and saw a familiar bow. “Monika, is that you?” she asked. She opened the door and saw Monika standing there. Yuri was frozen for a moment before squealing at the sight of her girlfriend. “I'm home Yuri and I ain't leaving you again,” Monika said with a tired voice. Yuri ran over to her and hugged her. “And I won't leave you, Monika,” Yuri replied with tears in her eyes. They just stood there for a moment. It was dead silent, Monika and Yuri are holding each other, never letting the other go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of chapter 2. I am going to take a small break for a bit but I promise I will release chapter 3 when it is finished I hope you guys liked my story, I never expected it to be this popular, so thank you. without you guys, I would never have the inspiration needed to continue this story. Happy Travels.


	3. Yuri steals Monika's (You know what)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Monika have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby!!!! and thanks for supporting my story I have released chapter 3 into 2 parts the 1st part is being released below. I am currently working on the second part so for now here is the 1st part.

(It about 9:00 and Yuri and Monika are going to bed :)) “ Wow, it's been a long day today,” Yuri exclaims. Monika who wasn’t paying attention and was too busy playing her phone she replied with an “ Ok.” Yuri who just now realized that she was distracted decided to get changed and ready for bed. (Obviously, Yuri is Horny af rn) She starts taking off her clothes, starting with her shirt Monika finally looks up and sees her girlfriend in nothing but a bra and panties. Yuri looks back at Monika who is surprised by Yuri's breasts and says. “ What are you intimidated by me?” Monika replies with “ Very, now put some clothes back on.'' aww Don’t you want me?” Yuri asks. She walks up to the shorter girl and starts rubbing her thighs, slowly making her way up. “Wow Yuri, what's gotten into you lately?” Monika asks with a lustful attitude. “I don’t know, Probably me missing your body. Yuri replies. Monika reaches her hands behind Yuri’s back and unlatches Yuri’s bra. Monika gasps at the sight of her girlfriend’s tits. Yuri however was already working on undressing her girlfriend. Yuri used her right hand to unclasp her bra while using her other hand to rub her panties which were already soaking wet. “Wow, is this how you’ve felt for me?” Yuri asks. “Girl, I’ve been longing for this moment since we saved the city,” Monika replies. Finally, they both are naked and now crawled up to the bed. Yuri starts spreading her legs to let Monika insert her fingers into her. Monika goes for the kiss and Yuri seals it, while they are kissing Monika is using her skillful hands to rub Yuri’s clit. Yuri can't stand the feeling of her pussy being rubbed so she starts moaning while in the kiss. Monika breaks away and plunges 2 fingers into Yuri’s pussy. Yuri makes a soft moaning sound. Monika starts going faster making the purple-haired girl moan her name. “Fuck....F-faster.” Yuri can barely speak in between her heavy breathing and moans. So Monika follows Yuri’s request and moves her fingers faster, making Yuri moan louder. Yuri’s coil finally snaps and sends her into a screaming orgasm. Monika slowly moves her fingers helping her girlfriend out of the orgasm. “Moni...Monika, I love you.” Yuri says while panting. “I love you too, now let's get dressed and go to bed,” Monika says. Yuri follows her order and hops into bed with Monika snuggling her.


End file.
